


This (Might be) the End

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This (Might be) the End

You feel crushed. Your senses all feel numb. You look down at your self to see blood running from various wounds in your body.  
You look back up to see a tear stained face right in from of yours.  
It was John. You try to find words to say that will calm him down, to make him stop crying, to tell him that he didn't have to mourn over you. You've died plenty of times before, most of the memories of your deaths are hazy, but you remember dying a lot. Never like this though, never with someone to see you die.  
Dying was usually very routine, you would die and the timeline would become doomed.  
A new Dave would start another timeline that would hopefully survive.  
You thought this one was it, the timeline that would see it through to the end, that would beat this game.  
Maybe it was and you dying was part of the timeline's victory.   
You try to shake this thought from your head as you snap back to the reality you were facing.  
John looks at you with panic in his eyes, and he starts to try to stop the bleeding from all the stabs and gashes.  
It wouldn't work. He knew it, you knew it. He gives up. He collapses on you, his body racking with sobs.  
This shouldn't be this sad. You shouldn't be someone to cry over. With your remaining strength you manage to sort of drape your arm on top of John.  
His breathing starts to return to normal as he looks up at you.  
There is tears moving quickly down his face, but he smiles a bit. You can feel your vision blurring.

He whispers one thing before your eyes shut, "I'll miss you." Your world fades to black. 

You wake up suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this is a story. I may or may not continue it. Did he die??? Idk, well thanks for reading! :)


End file.
